


Ah, those cocky bastards

by EpiKatt



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brief Smut, Cocky Bastards, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, i like this one idk, they know theyre better than everyone there, they meet at a gala, this is just them being cocky bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: They meet at the bar in a gala mocking normal people. This is pre powers.





	Ah, those cocky bastards

**Author's Note:**

> IronStrange prompt #7, Sunday.  
> Alternate Universe. 
> 
> I'm proud of this one so I do hope you enjoy this.

Tony stands in front of the bar, dark suit making his roguishly handsome features look even more roguish. It was a refined look he spent years on.

 

With a sigh, he orders a scotch, watching the people mill about with a bored expression on his face. All these people who thought they were important. They weren't, not really. Even in the grand scheme of everything,  _ he  _ wasn't important. Tony decides he doesn't like that and makes himself important.

 

Finally he receives his scotch and he takes a sip, sighing in relief. He continued to people watch and think about future projects. Body armor for the military was his current project. Ever since Rhodey's close call with a building falling on top of him, he decided it was time to step up.

 

A taller man with a goatee and a suit similar to his strolls up and takes a seat. From what Tony could tell, he, too, was getting away from the 'normal people' area. Ah, someone who understands. 

 

Tony scoots down a few seats and sips his drink. "What're you having? I'll pay," He offers with an easygoing grin.

 

"Whatever you're having I suppose," He replies.

 

Tony just keeps his grin on and orders what the man wants. Once they're both enjoying their drinks does Tony speak up. 

 

"So, have a name?"

 

"Strange. Doctor Stephen Strange." He introduces. 

 

"Well, I'm-"

 

"Tony Stark. Yes, I know. Everyone in this room, hell, this whole building knows who you are. No need to introduce yourself," Stephen points out with a chuckle.

 

Tony shrugs and hides his grin behind the lip of his glass. "Hey, don't blame a girl for trying!"

 

Stephen puts a hand over his heart and adopts an affronted expression. "I would never!"

 

Tony holds it in for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, with Stephen right behind him.

 

"I like you," Tony declares a moment later.

 

"Do you now?" Replies Stephen while raising an eyebrow.

 

"Of course! Obviously you're as egotistical and sarcastic as me. We'd be fantastic friends!" He exclaims, arms spread wide for effect.

 

Stephen's look suddenly turned.. flirty.

 

"Just friends?" He asks pointedly.

 

Tony's look matched Stephen's in a heartbeat.

 

"Possibly.. more. If you'd like," Tony hums.

  
  


**___**

 

_ Literally 20 minutes later _

 

Tony's back is slammed into the bathroom stall door before his neck is ferociously attacked with biting kisses. He tries his best to reciprocate by nipping Stephen's jaw occasionally, but he was quite busy, you see.

 

"The bathroom, really?" Stephen says, breathless.

 

"I'm an impatient man, alright? This place was closest," Tony huffs, pressing his hips closer.

 

Stephen grins a delightfully wicked grin.

 

**___**

 

Tony wakes up with a headache and an unfamiliar arm around his waist. He blinks slowly and follows the length of the arm to its owner.  _ Ah yes, Stephen. But how did we end up here? _

 

The man himself soon woke up with a huff and curls closer to Tony as he stretched.

 

"Morning," he says gruffly. And  _ fuck  _ if his morning voice wasn't sexy.

 

"Morning to you too. Want anything for breakfast. Waffles, eggs, french toast?"

 

"Mmm.. just you."

 

Tony grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a nice clap if you enjoyed. 👏


End file.
